Why No One Likes to Visit Iceland
by SocklessxinxSeattle
Summary: It's time for the Nordics family reunion, and this year it's at Iceland's house.  Unfortunately he really loves extreme sports, and has decided his family should join in on the fun


**Warnings: OOCness, and vague implied sex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia **

* * *

><p>"It'll be... fun"<p>

"Dude are you insane? I'm not jumping off the side of a freaking volcano!"

"We have parachutes."

"Please Iceland I really don't want to do this!"

"Wh't m'wfe sd"

"Brother, for once I agree with Denmark, let's not go"

"I'm not your brother"

"But... the DNA tests.."

"Tino, DNA tests don't prove anything. Now let's go. If we don't jump soon Eyjafjallajokull might give off more smoke and we'll suffocate."

The Nordics gulped as they peered over the side of the volcano. This was the reason they didn't like coming to Iceland's house, he always made them do things like this.

They only came because they all agreed that nothing could top last year when they all jumped off a plane into the ocean.

Norway wondered how much it would hurt when his body hit the sharp rocks on the side of the volcano. The things he did for his sibling.

Denmark was still exhausted from the climb up. he wasn't used to mountains.

Sweden turned to Finland "'t lst w'wn't die vrgns"

Finland for once didn't berate him and simply drew him down for one last final kiss before they died.

Iceland rolled his eyes at their dramatics. Even his puffin wasn't scared of this. "Alright, ready to go?" He smiled wildly. This was going to be fun.

Taking a running start he leaped off the lip of the volcano, shouting with joy as he fell. He loved this feeling. The adrenalin, the heady rush, it was better than sex. He opened his parachute at the very last minute, disappointed when his feet touched the ground.

The others, seeing that he wasn't dead, followed suit. Except Denmark, he stayed on the lip a few seconds longer wondering if it was worth it, until he remembered what Iceland had said and looked back at the volcano. At least if he died jumping off Eyjafjallajokull he'd make it to Valhalla instead of if he suffocated to death like a pansy. 'And anyway' he reminded himself angrily 'I used to be a Viking dammit. I can handle this.' So he jumped.

Unfortunately, the other's experiences were less enjoyable than Iceland's. They were too busy concentrating on avoiding pointy rocks and remembering the correct time to open their parachute to enjoy the adrenalin rush. When they contacted the earth Finland looked like he was about to cry from joy, and Norway looked faintly nauseous. Denmark thanked the gods that he didn't have any mountains or volcanos.

Iceland noticed and wondered how they ever became the feared Vikings of legend if they couldn't even handle one tiny jump.

"Well" said Finland, brushing himself off and trying to look in charge. "That was...fun. So..anyway where should we hold our next meeting?"

"I b'lve 's Dnmrk's trn"

"Hell yes! This'll be so fun!"

Iceland turned pale 'Oh crap'

Norway noticed and gave him a questioning look "What's wrong brother?"

"I'm not your brother. And... I don't like going to Denmark... bad things happen"

Finland looked at him curiously. "You go sky diving off volcanos but you're afraid of going to **Denmark**?"

Iceland looked at the wildly grinning country nervously "Let's just say I've had some bad experiences with bicycles"

Denmark knowing exactly what he was talking about looked at him deviously. "Well then maybe you should stay off the bike path."

Norway rolled his eyes. This idiot was always causing trouble. So he hit him as Sweden looked on and Finland tried to intervene. Iceland simply walked away muttering something about them being out to get him.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's this webcomic called Scandinavia and the World. It's like Hetalia except from the Nordic point of view (You should totally read it. It's by Humon on DA and is amazing) well in the comic Iceland is portrayed as a beautiful daredevil because apparently Icelanders love extreme sports. So I kind of mixed the Hetalia and SatW Icelands together and came up with this, there's also a comic that explains in Denmark there are paths that are specifically for bikers, but Icelanders who don't have these mistake them for walking paths...and then get mowed down by a Dane on a bike, so in Iceland it's a joke that Danish bikers are all out to get them. And yes I know that the volcano is too sloped to jump off of, but for the sake of the story, lets pretend there's a really steep cliff<strong>


End file.
